The implementation of different doping structures on a semiconductor substrate is desired for many applications. For example, accurate calibration samples are required for the quantitative determination of doping concentrations with high spatial resolution by scanning capacitance microscopy or spreading resistance analysis. Such calibration samples are often expensive and a time-consuming calibration is necessary.